After the Love Ball
by HereGoes1234
Summary: Following on from Series 3 after the love ball, focusing mainly on Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first fanfic so i'm really nervous :|. I don't really write that much of anything so please don't be too harsh, if its rubbish though i will stop. Basically writing about what i think personally should happen in series 4...enjoy :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi-

Christ. That turned out a lot more eventful than I had imagined it would go. The night started with me determined not to show how I cared that she fucked JJ, by turning up and telling her where to go. Turns out things don't always happen like you think they will though. Here I am with her, with all the upset and resentment I felt towards her from just a few hours previously dissolving. As we begin to walk through the tacky heart-shaped arch hovering over our school doors, there are only 3 words that are on my mind.

"I Love you"

"I know"

A smile curves up at the end of her lips, a smile it seemed of utter contentment along with a quiet sigh of relief. The relief being that after all this time I have realised what I want, and that is the redhead grasping my hand.

"So, you really think I'm good in the sack aye". Emily said winking cheekily before beginning giggle in her husky tone that always filled me with that feeling. My face at first showed my confusion but then the realisation of what I said to JJ came to the forefront of my memory, making me grin.

"Ems, I only said what I did to get the truth out of him. Sorry to disappoint but George Bushes speeches could get me more wet than you could".

"Oi, that's not funny!" she said in a serious tone, trying desperately to hide the laughter that was about to escape her lips.

" Just remember my technique worked enough to turn you into a raging lesbian!"

I laughed in appreciation of the quick comeback to my obvious wind up. Emily's brown eyes lingered on mine with her expression of amusement slowly turning solemn.

"But seriously Naomi, the whole JJ thing, I would have told you about it, just that seeing as it was a good while back I didn't think it would matter too much, and I didn't want to risk losing you". Her face lowered in embarrassment to admitting this reasoning.

A rush of realisation came over me, and I laughed in disbelief whilst muttering the words "evil bitch"

"oh okay I can see I'm still in for a rough ride, I'm so sorry"

Emily began to look slightly nervous at where she thought this conversation was leading to, an argument.

"No not you Ems your fucking sister! She told me that you shagged him after our argument about this love ball and because I treated you like I did and to prove a point".

Emily's reaction to this news took me completely by surprise. Her eyes started to well up.

"You really think I could do that after all that's happened, I love you so much I cant seem to do anything without thinking of you in the back of my mind"

Guilt swept over me as soon as she said this, knowing how out of character it would really be for Emily to have sex with someone out of revenge and feeling stupid for believing Katie's bullshit. Putting my hand under her chin I slowly raised up her face so that her familiar brown eyes were directly looking into mine. Gently I let my hand trail her familiar face, and her body seemed to relax.

"Yeah I know it's a bit stupid of me to think it would be true. I know that all you have ever tried to do is be with me and make me realise I was being a first class prick. I promise I will make it up to you Em, I've changed for the better now okay?"

Emily's hands slowly wrapped around my waist and getting closer to me she whispered

"If you want to even try to start to make it up to me, then I would suggest we get a nice cheap bottle of Vodka, and you let me come over to yours and see where that leads us".

"Ah I remember now why I love you so much, you act so innocent but your very cheeky when you want to be miss Fitch"

"oh trust me I know, that's a trick I'm glad to say I learnt off my lesser half"

* * *

Emily-

It was starting to get cold. I had been waiting outside the local shops now for over 5 minutes and Naomi still hadn't come out. It wasn't one of the best ideas I have had, waiting outside a rough area in my fucking prom dress. Several lads had already wolf whistled me, and a few older women had looked at me with apparent contempt due to my lack of clothing in the chilly weather. I was seriously considering just to go inside and ask what was taking so long before I spotted a flash of bleach blonde hair coming out of the double doors.

"Who knew the fucking cashier would ask me so many questions about my choice of attire. Seriously have they never seen anyone in a dress buying Vodka before?"

I sniggered at her obvious frustration with things not running smoothly. Naomi was not one to enjoy people hassling her, especially if it was the sort of strained conversation that was being dragged out and leading nowhere.

"Nai, you really don't have to worry about trying to impress me with your swiftness at a till"

"I know that. But I do realise that's it pretty cold out here, and well… your not really wearing that much"

Whilst saying this her eyes lingered on my body, sending a shiver throughout it, that wasn't due to the cold.

"Is that a bad thing Naoms?"

"No it isn't" She smirked. "It means I have less things to take off you after"

"Wow it seemed for a moment there you genuinely were concerned about my well-being Naomi, you really are pulling out all the stops tonight"

"Well It seems I took your advice on not being a prick. I have discovered there are a lot of benefits to not being a twat".

Slowly she walked up closer to me and began to rub my arm with the spare hand not carrying the bottle. Instinctively I moved in closer to her face, mesmerised by the look of wanting that I saw in her eyes. Our lips were only inches apart, before she moved swiftly in to stop the suspense that was building. At first the kiss was soft, instantly removing my consciousness about the cold. Her hand then gently pressed against my neck, whilst her tongue began to play around my lips. Wanting the kiss to deepen I placed my arms around her waist, pulling her body in closer to mine. The moment was blissfully happy until…

"Oi Chris look at that!"

"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me, that's two birds having it off!"

I turned around to see one burly lad of around 15, looking at me and Naomi in disbelief. The other seemed slightly younger, wearing the classic chav hoody and Nike joggers. I could tell looking at Naomi she was evidently a lot less embarrassed than I was. With a smug look on her face she said to the lads,

"Piss off will you, your interrupting something"

The smaller of the two took a step back saying

"Oh shit, erm Chris come on".

I began to laugh at how scared the smaller of the boys looked. His face looked like it had seen a ghost. The taller one after a long stare started to turn away. Before they left completely I could hear their voices trailing off in the distance.

"I've always heard that lesbians were feisty. Apparantly when one of the puts on the strap on…"

Naomi turned back at me, and we couldn't surpress the laughter at the obvious lack of knowledge these two boys held on gay people. After what seemed a good 10 minute walk back to Naomi's road, we were finally outside the house I had began to grow familiar to. Not much conversation had been passed between me and Naomi on the walk back, we were content with just walking hand in hand contemplating on today's events. Naomi opened up her front door, holding it open to let me in. Once inside I took a glance around at the entrance hall. It all looked exactly the same as how I had seen it before, but this time entering the house felt a lot different. I wondered whether it was because I knew I would be seeing a lot more of the house, or whether it was because the house underlined the permanence of what me and Naomi could have.

As I heard the door click shut I turned around. Naomi, was there staring directly at me, her eyes glassed over. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the gaze I asked,

"What you staring at Nai?"

"Your beautiful"

I blushed at her words, as they seemed so genuine at that moment, with no hint of her usual sarcasm. I couldn't hold in any longer what I had wanted to say since the shops.

"Stay with me the night. Without leaving me again in the morning"

The vulnerability of my words obviously stirred something in Naomi. She instantly ran up to me and kissed me, a lot harsher then our kiss had been at the shops. It mirrored my feelings of a desperate wanting for her, all of her. Our tongues seem to work mechanically together, only stopping for gasps of air. Naomi muttered through breaks of our lips touching the words,

"I'll never leave you again"

Naomi's lips began to move lower onto my collarbone, gently kissing and nipping from left to right. She continued to do this whilst her hand undone the zip of my dress down the back. Her other hand then pulled off the strap on my left shoulder of the dress, until the silky fabric fell to my feet. I nimbly stepped out of the dress before Naomi whispered in my ear

"Lets go upstairs Em's"…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Positions

Right okay as I seemed to have some good comments about my last chapter I decided to write another, I've got an idea of where I want this story to go, but I am quite happy if you would like to share some ideas of your own with me

This chapter has a nice bit of fluff in there which I'm sure many of you will enjoy. I felt a bit cringey writing it however as this stuff normally is not my sort of style ha.

Chapter 2- Awkward positions

Naomi-

The rays from the sun slowly yet surely penetrated in through my curtains. I tried several times to put my head back to the pillow in an attempt to nod off to sleep again, yet this achieved no results. I decided after a while of wriggling that it was pointless, the dream I was having was officially lost to my memories. Fuck, it was such a good dream. I turned over to look over at my clock for the time, not surprised it was only 9:30am. A bottle of Vodka lay strewn on the floor empty, along with a heap of my clothes, and some unfamiliar small girls boxers. Emily's. Excitement lurched in my stomach, it was just too good to be true. Last night had well, been the coming of a new era, literally some would say. I laughed to myself at my poor joke making and at the antics that had occurred last night. I had even shocked myself at how confident we both had been.

"First sign of madness, laughing to yourself"

The petite redhead who had moments before been as stiff as a log seemed to have awoken, her voice groggy and eyes half open.

"Morning Ems "

Her hands flung themselves around my shoulders, slowly pulling me closer towards her.

"Morning Miss Campbell. How are we today?"

"Well, tired to say the least I think. Someone thought it would be funny to keep me up all night by groping me in unmentionable places"

Emily's husky laugh erupted from her mouth, looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"Me! Sorry if I remember rightly I couldn't hear anyone complaining. All I seemed to hear was 'uhhh yeah. Emily, more! Harder!' "

The heat was rising to my face in embarrassment, remembering how I was hardly being very quiet throughout the night. Instinctively when I couldn't think of a comeback, I did the only thing I knew would stop the smirk of victory growing on her face. I straddled her, putting her hands underneath my legs, and picked up my pillow.

"Naomi! No that's not fair"

She panted as the pillow playfully hit her face. She attempted to squirm her hands out from underneath my legs to shield herself and retaliate, but she obviously had forgotten I was a lot stronger than she was.

"Now whose the one screaming out names Ems?"

After I felt she had been punished enough in our play fight, I decided that as she was already in a compromising position, I would take full advantage. I threw the pillow back onto my side of the bed, and moved her hands up past her head with mine still firmly keeping them in place, so that they were touching the back board.

"Now what to do with you?"

I said this suggestively to her as I lowered my head down, looking directly at her lips. She licked them slightly before I got to them, obviously knowing exactly what I was going to do to her. Our lips seemed to draw together like magnets, each pair as keen to touch the other as quickly as possible. I released her hands from my grip, allowing them to roam wherever she felt necessary. My hands began to move down slowly towards her collarbone. I took a break from her lips as I slowly kissed her down her neck, her head pulling away allowing me easier access. I gently nipped her as I worked my mouth down her breasts, eliciting a moan from her mouth, short yet sharp. I went back up to her mouth for a final kiss which had become more ferocious than previously, before finally slipping my head back down. Slowly I moved from her ribcage kissing each inch of skins I could. I was now down past her belly button, so I finally stopped with the teasing and placed my head between her legs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily-

Naomi's head was now so near to where I wanted it to be. I could feel my eagerness for her to just hurry up and get there, but I understood how she wanted to enjoy every single part of me. I felt her hair brush gently in between my thighs. Her blue eyes looked into to mine with a flash of nervousness that quickly disappeared as soon as her head delved in and her tongue began to play in between my legs. Her tongue was warm and worked quickly, seeming to know exactly what I enjoyed. Oh fuck. I love her. I kept my gaze down at first looking at her. I liked to look so I knew that this was all really happening, finally. After what only seemed like minutes I was near, my breathing seemed to pace faster. I felt my back beginning to arch and my toes began to curl as I was just about to…

'_You were one inch from the end of this bed, I dragged you back a sleepyhead, sleepyhead'_

The sound of my phone startled Naomi as her head lifted up.

"For fucks sake!" I shouted obviously pissed off at how my phone always decided to become active at the worst of times. Naomi smiled lazily at my frustration as I looked and saw that Katie was calling.

"What do you want?" I sneered slightly to venomously down the phone.  
"For fuck sake, what' up your arse today Emily?"

"Sorry I was just, busy is all"

"Well I'm telling you now you better free up your schedule, because your not anymore"

My face showed a confusion to which Naomi looked eagerly, obviously trying to hear what was being said.

"What do you mean Katie?"

"Mum's gone fucking ape shit! I tried to lie that you went back to Pandas last night and she just didn't believe any of it, especially when she saw the scratches on my fucking face you gave me and I had no explanation as to why I had them"

"Ah shit I bet I'm in trouble, the passive twin has never fought back before. That will definitely earn me a new medal to add to wall of failure"

Naomi laughed at my comment full of sarcasm, she seemed to be brushing off on me.

"Well anyway Emily get back here soon because I'm not explaining to mum where you have really been and what you might have been getting up to, okay...

Ems?"

I tried to reply as normally and as even as I could to her answer, but it really didn't help that Naomi had begun to carry on with what she had started ten minutes before whilst I was on the phone to my sister.

"Yeah…uh…uhm, I will be home…soon. Soonish"

I tried to push Naomi's head away from in between my legs, but she seemed to be getting a sick kick out of the events unfolding, chuckling whilst I tried to stay composed. It was such a wrong situation to be in, but somehow my attempts of trying to push Naomi off, were extremely feeble.

"Emily, you sound a bit distant. Is everything alright down your end?"

Her tongue had begun to work quicker, as I felt my back arch again.

"Down my end…uhmmm…Ah Fuck!"

I had put the phone down just in time to stop my sister hearing me in a way that I am sure would have damaged her for life. When had Naomi turned into such a wrong 'un?


	3. Mixed messages

Naomi-

Its been just over three hours since Emily finally left the house. I have realized in this short space of time that there is only so many things you can do that keep you occupied, especially when you are constantly thinking about someone else. I tried to do the everyday menial tasks that normally I would leave mum to do, washing up, hoovering the house, I even dusted for fuck sake. With the house virtually spotless, and nothing else to do that seemed worthwhile, I decided to go back upstairs and chain smoke like it was an Olympic sport.

Sitting there my thoughts drifted to Emily. I wondered how she was getting on with the Mrs Fitch situation. From personal experience I knew how much of a bitch that woman could be. From the first meeting with her I realized that she was one of them mothers who had an idealized image of a perfect family along with a white picket fence. What she got was one daughter who was a fucking bitch, one who was a lesbian and last but not least a sexually overcharged son who enjoyed looking through door cracks at his naked sisters. With her attempts at reforming the family obviously failing miserably, she has done the only thing a mother can do, hide the cracks from the neighbours with a plastered smile. It was times like these that I was greatful for having a normal mum. Well when I say normal, what I mean is a radical feminist who opposes anything that is shaped in any way similar to a good old-fashioned penis. Good old Gina, her ways seemed to have rubbed off on me.

I decided to text Emily to see how it was going at hers.

'_Alright redhead ;)? Got your medal yet for World's worst daughter_? x'

I tried to make the text sound light, hoping that my genuine worry wouldn't be readable. Moments after I had only just placed my phone on the bed it seemed that it was buzzing, alerting me of a reply.

'_Hi Naomi. It seems I have won the gold for that one. :( Love you xxx'_

Looking at the reply it was quite obvious that things must have gone abysmally. I bit my lip, considering whether it was best to leave talking to her till tomorrow. Oh fuck it! I'm going to call her. It took a few rings before she finally answered the phone.

'Hi Naomi'

It was obvious instantly that Emily had been, and was crying. Between the hello I could hear the stifled sob that came from her lips. Her voice seemed a lot higher than normal compared to her regular husky tone.  
'Ems, are you okay?'

'Not the best I've ever been if I'm honest Naoms'

'Fuck sorry, I need to stop with the obvious questioning approach. I can tell it obviously didn't go as smoothly as we could have hoped'

A small chuckle came from the other end of the phone. I smiled instantly knowing that even if I was being a soppy twat calling, Emily talking to me was obviously stopping the upset she was feeling.

'Naomi, I don't know what she expects me to say. As soon as I came home she went mad at me, saying that I have shamed the family name. She even said to me…'

Her voice trailed off as again she began to cry quietly.

'Emily, its ok I'm here. It doesn't matter what she said to you, you have to just remember she's angry and probably in denial'

'That might be the case, but she said to me… She said I was a disgusting creature, and that I was no real daughter of hers because I have humiliated her. Even if she is angry, who fucking says that to their child?'

Emily's voice had trailed off and the silence seemed to continue for longer than I had anticipated. Not being the best person at the whole comforting thing all I could think to reply was,

'It will be okay'

'It's not going to be okay Naomi. She's never going to understand. I just can't deal with this all at the minute'

I could feel my hand holding the phone beginning to shake. I didn't know if I was just being paranoid, but Emily seemed to be hinting at something that I didn't think I would ever hear, not now anyway. Worry began to course through me and when I spoke, the voice that I had intended to come out strong, seemed weak and pleading.

'Ems, please. I love you.'

'I Love you to Naomi. But I need for her to understand how serious I am about you and how it isn't some stupid phase that I'm going through'

'Emily. Don't. Please'

Emily voice sounded confused as she replied.

"Naomi, we always knew it might have to come to this didn't we?'

I was completely lost with what Emily was trying to get across to me. It seemed as if she was suggesting that I would be fine without her. I couldn't even imagine my life now without Emily. How could she? I began to get frustrated at how on edge Emily was keeping me. If she was going to tell me she wanted time to think things over or that shit, why didn't she just fucking get on with it.

'Emily your obviously trying to make me feel better but don't. If you want time away from me to sort this out then that's fine. But don't fucking stand there and beat around the bush and give me all these excuses….'

Before I could finish my rant on the phone that was beginning to get more and more heated Emily cut in,

'Naomi shut the fuck up for a minute. I'm trying to say I'm leaving. Not you, but this shitting house! If my wonderful mother and family can't accept me for who I am, then there is no reason why I would want to stay here. Do you not want me to move in?'

I was not expecting that response it was quite fair to say. The empty feeling in the pit of my stomach left just as quickly as it had came.

'Emily don't fucking do that to me again! I thought I was being dumped over the phone'

We both began to giggle like immature children, with all my worries dispersing at the second.

'Oh Naomi, when did you ever turn into such a worrier? Cor here's your girlfriend, obviously hinting that she wants to come and live at yours, which would mean endless time with each other over the summer and lots of mind-blowing sex. And yet your still sitting in your house, not prepared to come and help me with my bags?'

'Mindless sex? Well now you have put it like that, I'll meet you down the end of your road in a jiffy'

'Well be quick Naomi, I'm sure my parents wont want two lesbians lingering on their doorstep. It might upset the Jones' next door'

'Oh God, we wouldn't want to do that now. Firstly your mother would probably attack me, and now that I'm on a promise of brilliant sex, I would prefer to get you home as soon as possible'

And with that I left the house as quickly as you can say 'oils'…


	4. The barrier

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I had an A level exam this week so I have been extremely sidetracked. I thought it only fair however that now my exam is finished, and that skins is starting tonight, it called for a new chapter :D. Well here it is….**

Chapter 4-

Emily-

Everything was packed. A lot of my clothes wouldn't fit into the two small suitcases I had found in the back of the landing cupboard. I was excited. Me and Naomi would be living together, like a proper couple. Although the prospect of this was obviously appealing as thoughts of late mornings and sexual debauchery flittered around in my head, I could also feel my nerves slowly taking hold. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that moving out had become my only option. Love is meant to be easy, but I guess it isn't always as simple as one would hope. Looking around it seemed that everything that I felt was vital to be taken, had been packed. I looked around my side of the room for the last time. The only evidence left of someone else sharing the room with Katie seemed to be the posters on my wall, and my bed with a small wooden box underneath. A pang of sadness rose inside my chest. I knew this was for the best, but I felt guilty at how because of the way I was and my mum, my family had to suffer. Dad would never want me to leave. He may most of the time be blissfully ignorant at my presence and my sexuality, but that's what I like about him. He doesn't pry or judge.

My phone began to flash on the bed. Naomi was calling me. Fuck, she was quicker than I thought! I laughed at the mental image of Naomi running to my house at lightning speed, wearing some form of unattractive sporting attire. I collected up my bags, struggling with the weight of them. I knew mum and Katie would probably be sitting in the living room, probably watching Desperate Housewives as they always liked to. Picking up my phone I made a move for the door, using my feet to open it as my hands were suitably busy with the bags. Going down the stairs quietly was extremely hard. The bag hit the banister with a loud thud several times, before I heard someone coming out the living room muttering

'Fucking hell Em's, you sound like a fucking elephant coming down those stairs'

I had made it down to the bottom when there in the doorway, Katie was standing looking highly annoyed at me disturbing her and mums bonding time. That was before she saw the bags.

'Emily…What the fuck are they? Your not leaving are you?'

Tears welled up in my eyes. Katie's shocked and hurt expression made me unable to tear away my gaze from her. She looked confused. I had to make her understand why.

'Katie, I can't do this anymore. I wish it would never have had to come to this, but I can't live this like all my life. I'm hurting staying here. I just want her to love me like she loves you'

I lowered my head in embarrassment at my self-confession. I never realized how much I just wanted to be, valued. Katie began to take a step forward, her voice pleading,

'Please Em's, I know it's hard. I'll try better I promise, I won't even mention your sexuality again.'

'It's not you Katie!'

My voice had began to rise, it wasn't intended to sound vicious but I could feel everything I had been trying to keep bottled up, attempting to escape.

'Please Emily, don't leave me. Things will get better, everyone just needs time…I…I…prom-'

'Katie you can't promise me that. I love you, but you know I can't fix this. I don't want to have to have you here to lie for me, to protect me. When you love someone it should be unconditional. I need to make her see I'm still me, not this creature she has made me out to be'

I finally averted my gaze and walked up to the door, looking down at the cat flap. I thought of Naomi and how she had now completely given herself to me, made herself vulnerable, breakable. If anyone was still trying to make us hold hands through the flimsy cat flap, I knew that it was down to me. My mother had become the plastic barrier between us, not allowing me to explore who I was and be free.

I felt a warm hand place itself directly onto mine, Katie's hand.

'Let me help you with them bags Em's, you don't have to do this all on your own'

I knew what Katie had really meant, even if she had used the analogy of a bag. She was now well and truly on my side, even if she wasn't comfortable with what I was, she knew I was happy and that was enough. I shared a quick embrace with Katie, promising to call her as soon as I got to the 'Bitch's house'. How highly she thought of Naomi. I could feel the fear slowly leaving my body. I stepped outside onto the drive, with a sigh of relief at the success of my operation. Naomi had already seen me and was walking over to me, to help me with my bags. She was now only a few meters away from me, with a large grin sprawled across her face like a cat who has got the cream. She looked over my shoulder, and that was when her face dropped and I heard a familiar, bitter voice…

'And where exactly do you think your going, Emily?'


	5. pensioner's approval

**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it aswell. Obviously comment and review if you like it or don't. If anyone has any ideas feel free to message them to me…enjoy ****!**

Chapter 5-

Naomi-

I'm halfway across the road walking over to Emily. My Emily. I can see her hunching over carrying two very filled suitcases, looking slightly like an overloaded camel. The smile on her face confirms to me that Jenna hadn't intercepted her on the way out. Thank God. I start to skip slightly faster, slowly her figure getting closer and closer. I'm virtually standing at her feet when It catches my eyes. The light begins to escape from her front door as it is slowly creaks open. I see the dark outline of a woman, whose dark hair confirms to me that it isn't Katie. My face drops.

_'And where exactly do you think your going, Emily?'_

It looks like Jenna has decided to join the fucking party. I take my eyes away from Jenna to see Emily, unable to move from the spot. The fear and need in her eyes shows to me what I should do. At first my feet refuse to go her. I hate to admit to myself that this is the moment I had been dreading. Jenna seemed to be the only person that I wasn't able to charm with my sarcastic nature. To her, I had ruined everything. I had ruined her daughter. It was my fault this had all begun, so I knew that it was time to finish this ridiculous denial. Emily deserved everyone happy, so that's what I was going to try and achieve, if my anger didn't get the better or me.

'Shes coming with me'

Even in the darkness I could see the anger flit across Jenna's face as my bitter retort caught her like a deer in headlights.

'I wasn't talking to you Naomi. Go home.'

'I don't think I can do that this time Jenna. Not without Emily'

I felt the redheads small arms attach themselves to my waist. This only made my resolute stronger than before, knowing that she was on my side, whatever the outcome.

'I will only say this one more time. Go home to your Hippie household Naomi, and leave my daughter alone. As you said yourself, your not gay. So why the little show for the neighbours?'

I fucking hated that she could make me feel like a child again. I knew that each time she said something to me my anger would build up more, but secretly I was glad she was doing it. It helped me to channel all the anger and confusion I had had all over the past few months, out on her.

'You don't know the slightest thing about me and family Jenna, so if you would excuse us we shall get leaving now'

A crazed cackle escaped her lips as she slowly came closer to me and Emily.

'I know a lot more about you and your family than you think Naomi, if you can even call it that. A mother whose only way to make her feel good about herself is to allow lodgers to sleep in her home. A father who left you both, seeing the waste you both are. You don't sound so smug anymore do you? This is a petty concoction you have come up with to make you feel that you really do have a home, by taking my daughter away with you. Don't be so naïve Emily. She might seem interesting now, but she will leave you when she has found something better. She's already hurt you, and she will do it again'.

My response that I had planned faltered. I hated to hear what she said to me. It felt like she I had been punched in the stomach and winded. I knew it wasn't true what she said, that she didn't know me at all. But the seed of doubt had been planted and the words reminded me of how I had hurt Emily. I was more like my father than I cared to believe, unreliable and selfish.

'Don't you fucking dare!'

Emily's voice that did not seem to be able to function before seemed to had found its strength back, stronger than ever, after hearing the venom from her mother.

'You don't fucking know Naomi. How can you talk about families! You are the one who has torn this family apart. Naomi might not have a dad, but I can tell you Gina is a better mother than you will ever be. Naomi might have hurt me in the beginning, but she shows me more love than you ever can. So I've made my decision, I'm leaving out of free will, because I don't want to have a sadistic fucking twat of a mother like you!'

Neighbours had begun to stream out onto the street, looking through the windows at the commotion that was unfolding. Jenna began to look around frantically, trying to hush her daughter who was shouting loud and clearly what she thought.

'Emily. Keep your voice down….'

'No I fucking won't. Im not going to pretend for you anymore mother'

Katie had come out from hiding behind the front door looking over at Naomi with a shocked yet highly amused look on her face.

'Oh look. The neighbours are having a good listen in are they? Let me just say this once nice and clearly so everyone is clear on the situation…

IM GAY. I LIKE TITS AND FANNY AND I HAVE A BOX UNDER MY BED FULL OF PHOTOS OF VAGINAS… AND THIS'

She said as grabbed me closer to her whilst pointing at my head,

'This is my girlfriend, who is an exceptional shag!'

The look on Jenna Fitches face was priceless. The shock of her public humiliation had obviously wounded her more than any words could. Mutterings from the neighbours could be heard over the silence saying things in disbelief such as…

_'Well, I've never seen such a show'_

'Her mother won't let her live there because shes gay?!'

_  
'Get in there my dear!'_

Even I was surprised at the last one. I could have sworn it came from the neighbour on the other side of the road, who was obviously a pensioner. Katie began to burst out laughing at the unfolding events, and how after all these years Emily had finally stood up for herself 'good and proper'

'Come on mum let's get back inside and talk about this, before you start catching flies'

Katie led her mum into the house feeling that she had had enough public humiliation for one day. Jenna didn't even argue but just looked at Emily with one last fleeting look. It seemed as if she opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she said was inaudible over the now talking neighbourhood. Emily's face nearly matched her hair. Whether it was down to the anger or the embarrassment of thinking over what she had actually said I don't know. After handing me one of her bags she grasped my free hand, as we walked out of the street that ten minutes ago, was completely empty. Only Emily fucking Fitch.


	6. Bonnie & Claudia

It feels extremely weird coming back to writing this story that I started nearly ten months ago now. But I feel like it's time to add a few chapters as so much has happened since starting this last January, that I feel for better or worse that I should finish it. Seeing as many of you will probably start reading this again I think it is only fair that you be filled in slightly for leaving the story in the lurch. I think it will add the depth that is obviously seemed to lack all that time ago. The reason: in real life I have experienced the same situation as Emily and Naomi went through in series 3. To further add to irony, I have bright red hair and my own "Naomi" was blonde and is probably just as beautiful and deadly as Naomi Campbell herself. So, My own story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but hopefully this story that I have complete control over will eventually have a happy ending :-). This one is for you Naomily shippers…

Emily's POV-

It was now just over a month since I packed up my bags and left home to be with Naomi, and it was safe to say that I loved absolutely every minute of it. There are so many parts that have made me so blissfully happy that it would be hard to write them all. Everyone in Roundview seemed to accept Naomi and me for what we were. As cheesy as it sounds we are two teenagers entering an unknown world, but both doing it together, in something I like to think is love. However in the confines of school, it is hard to talk as we would if we were alone. So it would have to be argued that my favourite time with Naomi is when we get home. The smallest things seem to captivate no matter how menial, if Naomi is there with me. Always burning the supernoodles that we seem to live off but somehow can never quite get right, watching films together, holding hands in bed (even if I never really paid the films quite the attention they deserved, poor Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy's hard work all ignored!). Of course the sexual side was also extremely satisfying, with our confidence growing, along with the experimentations. I always feel so lucky waking up in the mornings, seeing her blonde locks of hair falling onto my pillow, contrasting with her almost luminous skin. It's best when she is asleep, as I can am able to just look at her, smell her touch her, call her mine, without her knowing. This is the time where I feel I can see Naomi at her most innocent, without the sarcastic and arrogant exterior, and that to me is what made me leave home without any doubts. Usually she eventually awakens, due to me softly drawing patterns against her stomach, with her smiling sleepily until she realises that she had no make-up on and then covers her face with her arm grumpily, until eventually she gives in to kissing me even though she has in her words "a mouth as dry as Ghandi's flip-flop".

However I had a feeling that today when I spread my arm to her side of the double bed, the right side as always, that she would not be there. The day prior Naomi was even more grumpy and sarcastic than usual, giving one-word answers and losing her temper which was a rare thing for her to do with me.

"Naomi, what do you think of the whole student protest on raising tuition fees? I heard that Cook was actually planning to go down today to London. I'm betting ten pounds he gets arrested quicker than you can say coalition government.

Oi! Did you just not listen to anything that I said?"

"What Ems? Yes I heard something about that bloody student protest"

Confusion flitted over my face. Naomi seemed to be in her own world today, this was the fourth time in the space of an hour that she had cut the conversation short. She has also been staring at Gina's car keys on the table for over fifteen minutes.

"Nai, seriously what is your problem today? You love talking about politics and protests. You sure there isn't something you want to talk about"

"Bloody hell Emily! Just because your talking about politics does not mean that I have to have a view on everything. I'm just tired and your making this into an issue that it doesn't have to be. Chill out. If I had an issue I would tell you"

Naomi's bickering continued on into the evening, and it was one of the first nights that we didn't fall asleep in each others arms. But that was okay, seeing as my frustration had risen far past the point of cuddles that night. Waking up without her seemed extremely unusual and for once I felt a loneliness that I hadn't felt in a while, but as I moved my hand I felt a piece of paper lay instead of her body reading:

'_Ems, Sorry for the mood yesterday. All will be explained when I get home, which should be about 11:00am if you read this before I'm home!_

love Naomi x x x'

With my eyes starting to open properly I hit the light on the alarm clock, 10:46 am. Wow good timing by me. This left me just enough time to go and make some toast and to ponder in curiosity why Naomi had been so distracted yesterday. 11:30am went by, and I was still sat in the kitchen starting to worry about what was going on. That was when I heard the loud bang coming from a car exhaust outside the front door and screams coming from a familiar blonde that should have been here 30 minutes before, cursing under her breath…

"Fucking piece of shit, no wonder Kieran got this for £2.50 along with the cereal tokens"

"Er, Naomi .THAT?"

There Naomi was trying to kick open the door of the most disgusting car I think that I have ever seen, Kieran's car. Finally Naomi seemed to emerge from the car (or I should say scrap heap, beaming)

"Surprise Ems! Yours truly only had my driving test at 9 o'clock, and I passed with 7 minors! Pretty amazing wouldn't you say for my first time!"

The mood then made perfect sense, nerves. I did know that Naomi had been having driving lessons but I always assumed that she would be quite easygoing about when it was time to take her test, as in her own words '_how the fuck can one dragged up old man judge your driving skills in an hour under pressurised conditions anyway. They are just getting paid for an hour to sit and leer at your tits when you are trying to pay attention to the road…'_

Naomi's POV-

Even though I think my car was in high competition to win the award for ugliest car in Bristol, it gave me a new sense of independence that meant I could go wherever I wanted, and most importantly with Emily.

"So Ems, would you like to hop in the old banger for a ride aye?"

"Why does everything you say always have to sound so dirty Naomi?"

"You know me I always like to keep it all fresh and exciting"

After about ten minutes of trying to start Hugo (Yes I named the car), it finally rumbled into life, sounding like a elderly smoker with a chest infection. Yet Emily sat there as usual, with her face lighting up at the fact she was the first person to take a drive in the new, well old but new piece of shit. My hands were clammy, as I was trying to drive confidently, yet seemed to fail miserably at that. Some wanker at the roundabout tried to cut me up, yet Emily kindly gave him the finger whilst poking her tongue out at him. One good thing about the car is that Kieran had put in a CD player along with a cable so that I could attach my IPod to the dock. Naturally Emily took control of the IPod going through a number of her favourite songs, all very debatable in their taste.

Eventually we got to the place where the 'incident' was due to occur. I ended up in one of two car parks that are situated at either end of the local park, aka paedophile paradise. One other car was parked in the middle of the deserted area, a car that surprisingly looked even shittier than mine. I parked on the left hand side of the car, but with my bumper facing their passenger door.

"So Emily Fitch, how was that for your first drive with me, pretty impressive no?"

Emily started laughing with disbelief in her eyes.

"Apart from nearly killing me about 3 times, running a red light, and constantly squealing wondering whether you would fit in the gap. Yes, quite a successful one…"

"Oh I see how it is Miss Fitch! Just remember your lack of driving ability"

After twenty minutes or so of sitting awkwardly positioned in the car leaning towards Emily, I realised that I was bloody thirsty from all the previous nerves. So taking my initiative from all those driving lessons that I had taken with the deadly 'Rotund Ruth', I decided to show off and reverse without looking backwards. The sound of the two cars metal merging into each other, seemed to put Emily into shock mode.

"Naomi fucking hell! You just hit it. Drive forward quick, it might not be that bad"

Oh but that damage truly was. Shit! Wank! Bollockywankshite! This cannot be happening, I have only just passed and I've already hit Hugo shitheap into another pile of shit. My hands are shaking, and along with Emily's face I think it is quite safe to say that we both don't have a clue what to do. There's only one thing for it. I looked around checking if the car park was still indeed empty. Check. Well there is only one thing for it; I began to re-start the engine…

"Naomi what the hell. Are you just going to drive off"

"Look no ones here I've only just passed, we need to go!"

"What if someone has seen, that will be even worse. You haven't even checked your own car!"

"Emily we are moving, this never happened! Ok! We need to leave"

And with that I sped off to the only other place where I could think of at the time, under the disapproving tones of Emily, the opposite car park. Parking up opposite the small canal running adjacent to car, I finally feel safe enough to put up the handbrake. This is I think one of the moments where I can safely say I think I was extremely embarrassed, in front of the only person I ever try to impress. I slowly turned my neck expecting an honest Emily to yet again lecture me, yet when our eyes meet, all that seems to escape from us is a pure laughter. The type of laughter where you cannot physically seem to stop. After a good five minutes or so, with tears streaming down Emily's face, I know I need to go and check how damaged the poor bastard is. Getting outside still with the remnants of laughter on my face I look at the back bumper.

"Ems there isn't even a bloody scratch on here, poor bastard with the other car. This car is obviously as intent on surviving for as long as possible"

"Wow, I'm impressed you lucky sod. Must be Kieran's luck of the Irish"

I scramble back into the car and Emily and me sit there still in shock at my luck. I'm not sure what it is about being in danger and escaping it, but I think it is safe to say I felt like Bonnie and Clyde, just a Bristol version, And Clyde maybe having a sex change to Claudia. Emily's smile hasn't faltered, even though I have made a mockery of driving skills. She pushes her chair back to relax more, obviously having decided we have set up shop for the night. She's so beautiful it really is hard to describe. I can smell her perfume on her and it seems to draw me in like a magnet over to the passenger seat. As usual her lips are the softest lips I've ever kissed, so it doesn't seem unnatural that we sit there all day with the music in the background, eventually moving to the back seats when the dark draws in. Throughout the whole of the day our hands never seem to part, apart from the one incident where I try to up the anti by trying to slip my hand under her leggings. But apparently the waist of Topshop leggings seem to go up to peoples bras nowadays, so it stays that we just sit there, kissing and holding onto each other in the way that I've only ever been able to do with Emily. Even in the light of this near to perfect day, on the quiet drive home a thought seems to occur to me that I am used to thinking being a pessimist. Good things never seem to last as long as you hope them for, and although I hope this sort of night will go on forever, I know that things can't just be simple with love, and this is what Emily and me discovered as we got home to a police officer waiting outside my house. Shit.


End file.
